Civilizations: The Dawn
This is a project of mine in which we would choose to play a civilization, kingdom or empire, which you can make up adding in the map according to certain rules. this project is to mainly see if we can stablish a longterm game. Each civilization will start in a specific tier There are ten tiers which are represented by one color , and the highest being the 1st tier in crimson color. as for the nations you can set them anywhere you want, as far as its not too big or doesn't try to expand faster than the plausible, as well every civilization may name geographical regions near them, such as rivers, mountains lakes and oceans. Each civilization has unique culture and when a nation reaches an extended size, its divided in provinces which have a certain cost and score depending on its utility or importance, Core provinces are far more important than other provinces. the Head Provinces is where the capital is set, and its the most important province, if this fall, in a war algo you need to leave the war. 'Rules' #Be realistic, we won't have taken over the world in 5 turns, not even your continent. #Stick to your tier, or develop your industry to get ahead but no nation can pass more than a tier at the time, and this take's some time #All nations start in tier 1.Organized nations have specific size requierements, such as kingdom or empire may only be of 20 px while tribal states in the game beginning may only be of 10 px. #No nation knows of the others in the beginning, each is equally isolated #For invasions Use algo's, there will be as well algo's for tribal confederations in the future to avoid confusion. #Vassalization of Tribes takes longer than usual kingdoms vassalization due to its structure. #Vassalization of States take from 5 to 25 years depending on how big is it in comparision to yours, Same aplies to confederations #There is a known world border for each regions, which is no more nor less than 15px from the coast of the civilization's mainland. #nations tiers, will allow or not certain actions, if you do an action that is not tier allowed you will get punished. #Higher tier nations get a +3 bonus per each tier higher they are to its enemies in defensive wars and a +2 in expansive wars. #Each nation will have number code to select which nations starts a new trend or discovery in random election, this numbers begin from 1 to 10. #a province can revolt from its parent nation if mods, or events in the region occur and the central government don't act to defend the province. #Ethnic Cleansing will yield -2 per each turn the main nation has executed in a non primary or provincial center in the last 15 turns. #The start of the game is in year 1 #lower tier nations cannot take higher tier nations in less than a century, even if they get 95% or so of scoring in an algo. #Nations pages will be needed to establish certain informations of player nations #There can be religious civil wars. #Players can play as their vassals in the case their main nation has been taken. #Different culture provinces may very easily revolt in case of a long extended war. #Colonization is conquering territories farther or outside your home continent. 'Maps' This is my last map update until Year 5. All map expansion will be done on this map. #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 20:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) 'Nations' Landmass 1(Æcasium)(Name2)(Others) *Thalassia - Crimson : Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *Cevaire - Orange : Cookiedamage (talk) 22:15, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Aczoreb Tribes - Brown : *Peninsular Tribes - Magenta : *Coastal Æcasic Tribes - Pink : *Abarri City States - Lilac : *Uskeusen Tribes - Purple : *Gold River Despotic States - Gold : Atlantaea *Kingdom of Anatoray- Ocean Blue : #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) *Kingdom of Alsache - Pink : *Khmer Tribes - Dark Grey : *Narviki Hierarchy - Purple : Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) 00:12, October 6, 2013 (UTC) *Larition River Tribes - Orange: Landmass 2 (Zurker)(Name2)(Others) *Zeedomain Empire - Cyan : Kytax (talk) 03:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Confluence States - Pink : *Hilltop City States - Green : *Northwestern Zurkori Tribes - Gold : *South Well Tribes - Brown : Landmass 3 (Bayasseau)(Name2)(Others) *Bovlu - Purple - Eiplec - ಠ_ಠ (talk) 04:07, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Hibernion Trade Centers - Marroon : 24601 (talk) 00:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) *Qarun Tribes - Teal : Landmass 4 (Argenterium)(Name2)(Others) *Reasonia - Reximus Maximus (talk) 04:19, September 27, 2013 (UTC) *Triple River Tribe - Turquoise : This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 20:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) *Eastern Argeri Tribes - Blue : Landmass 5 (Izenđär)(Name 2)(Others) *Izën - Dark Red: SuperGalaxys (talk) 20:02, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 6 (Name 1)(Name 2)(Others) *South Bay City States - Purple :TOB *Inland Tribes - Brown : Landmass 7 (O'aia)(Name 2)(Others) *Northerly Tribes - Red : LightningLynx89 *Ghalage Tribes - Gold : *Woodland States - Green :CourageousLife (talk) 23:38, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Landmass 8 (Rivia)(Name 2)(Others) Rivians - (grey) Mafia (talk) 23:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Mods *Sine dei gloriem (talk) 07:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) *#LivinLikeFeudal (talk) (Approved) *go to the chat. Game I think its fair to say we should start now. Sine dei gloriem (talk) 23:20, October 8, 2013 (UTC) 1 YIG #'A few storms hit the archipelago of Bayasseau's Coast.' #'In Æcasium The Tribal Confederation Called Aicazh Collapses in Eastern Æcasium.This crisis However is felt only in the nearby neighbouring nations and the Desertic tribes who celebrate the collapse of their old ancient enemy.' #'The Paedaeans in Northern Thalassia continue to settle in the land.' #'In NorthWestern O'aia and South Eastern Zurker is Hit by a Hurricane' #'A Large Flooding Occurs in the River north to the Anatorayan Kingdom.' *'Cevaire: 'Intro to Cevaire: The Realm of Cevaire 'is founded after the tribes of Ceva and Ayoran conquer the smaller tribes of Derarri and Adelari. The Realm lies between the northerly Deilois River and the southern Ceva River. Towards the far north and south are flat, rolling hills and predominantly temperate climates, while towards the central part of the country exist mountains and hills. '''Turn 1: '''Queen Oltimania orders northerly expansion past the Deilois River (3px). The Queen also orders many farming projects along said river. King Harvin orders southern expansion past the Ceva River (3px). The King orders much of the same projects to occur along the Ceva River as well. *'Hibernion Trade Centers: '''A settlement is founded at the mouth of the River Kalikiurius and is known as Hibernion. Within a year after good harvests and much trade with savages the city's population explodes to 400 simpy due to integrating savages and a good harvest. Expands down river (4px) and works on developing sturdy boats. *Intro to Zeedom: The '''Zeedomain Empire '''is formed after the tribes of Zeeosi and Domnir agree to unify. The world is named Zurker after Emperor Zurker I of Zeedom.(Turn):' Emperor Zurker I orders western expansion torwards the Unorp river (3px). Many people begin fishing on Zeedom's coast towards the Great West Zurker River. *'Northerly Tribes': The council of seven has permitted for the expansion of our people (3px). We expand southward down the river that flows through our controlled territorty. *'Kingdom of Anatoray: 'Intro: Following 30 years of development along the mainland and islands with naval trade and between Anatorays two major cities of Anatoray, and Alterra the King of Anatoray with support from a Trade guild and the Military has begun a period of exponential economy and agricultural expansion officially starting the Kingdom of Anatoray. 'Turn: '''The Kingdom takes its more naval based society and with support from the kings and various trade guilds explors of the coast and establishes a small settlement just up the coast from Alterra (mainland city) (3px) . This is done to spread some of the overcrowding from Anatoray as more people are also sent through the island as well with an attempt to spread Anatorayan agriculture(3px). Efficient trade throughout the new settlement, and the City of Alterra is achieved through domesticated horses something achieved through previous developments between Alterra and Anatoray as independant cities before their current unification. *'Rivia: We expand 5px along the coast. The Capital City begins to increase the walls. Other cities begin to be build on the Coast. *'The Woodland States '''begin to entertain ideas of a more structured confederacy, with representatives from the largest state, Ammana, being the driving force behind the idea. Trade on the northern Whyaa River and the southern Voyaa River exands, so more people move to these locations, especially to the north (expand north by 3px along the river). *'Thalassia: Intro to thalassia : the greatest nation in the Region thalassia, a Nation as old as time itself, the thalassian kingdom has however its own foes, in the north the paedaeans, fearless tribes coming from the north, wild as only animals could ever be, the Luricans, coming from the east, strong and bold yet coward when defeated, and finally the graionii, who although having a passive agressive relationship with the Thalassians have in the last 45 years become great allies of thalassia as the crisis and the paedaeans expand, may the land of Lurius stand strong against the foes coming from outside. '''(Turn) the expansion of the Paedaean into Paedaia brings some concern, yet as the lasts victories of the Thalassian armies against the Luricans and Paedaeans in the recent years, Yet the fear of a Paedaean Invasion in Pedaia is still High, With this the beginning of the creation of the city of Teraseia in the northern border, mainly as a military outpost and settlement to protect the region, while this the military is built up as well as the navy. the navy is a simple squad of ten dual boat ships of fishing. the small fleet would be in the majority for fishing and exploring expeditions. the Senate begins the creation of the Codium Terrai or the Code of earth as a basis for political expansion purposes and lordship creations within Thalassian lands. 3px expansion along the Southern coast begins annexing graionii city states in the south Sympathizing with the Thalassian Kingdom. 2 YIG #'The Collapse of the Aicazh peoples in Æcasium pacifies the region as many of the enemy tribes begin settling down in their regions, taking advantage of the complete collapse of any sort of government, yet the last prince of the Aicazh, Lurek Aiz'h leads the remnants of the Aicazh beyond what they call the Taritse Xare or the "River in between" and settle in northern Argenterium.' #'The Paedaeans Invade The Thariaea tribal region successfully gaining half of the small confederation (5px) and forcing the Thariaeans to pay tribute to Geras Paith king of the Paedaeans.' #'A Storm Hits southern Æcasium and Northern Bayessaeu, Near The Qarun tribes.' #'In O'aia the Ghalage expand westward by 3px beginning the era of tha Ghalagian ruling in western O'aia. this is impulsed by Taer Ghalak a tribes leader that began the fight with the river peoples.' #'A big flooding temporarily connects the Zeedomian lake and the Open ocean.' *'Rivia:' We expand another 6 px. The Port Cities continue to grow. The Ruling Families of the two Port Cities begin a Feud that will burn and simmer for many generations. The Capital continues to expand. *'Northerly Tribes': We continue expanding by another 3px along the river leading south, we begin to develop a primative form of irrigation and farming along the river. *'Kingdom of Anatoray: '''The Kingdom continues to expans through the mainland (3px) as well as the island (3px) intent on securing more farmland and resources. More Refined stone tools are worked on with Obsidian being used for weapons among other tools. The first ships that were previously made to sail and go up and down the coast begin a limited exploration mission throughout the surrounding areas.The population manages a growth to about 90,000 as increasingly available farmland allows for more children to be had. Deposits of an uknown rock wash up in streams and the Annar river basin. The rocks are just a curiosity and nothing becomes of them for now. Horsebreeding is increasingly taken upon on the Mainland with it becomming a profitable enterprise. Research into possibly making better tools, to better construct ships are taken upon. With flood waters from the previous year depositing all down the Alterran Peninsula enriching much of the peninsular Soil a developing river system seems to be forming as large rivets are carved down the peninsula observed by certain magistrates of the kingdom. *'Cevaire:' '''Queen Oltimania orders expansion north of the Deilois River (3 px). '''King Harvin remains sickly throughout the year due to a series of lung infections, so Oltimania assumes control over Harvin's realm in addition to her own. '''The Queen orders expansion south of the Ceva River (3 px).' The agricultural projects started last year continue, as well as a new project intent on establishing a strong capital city for Cevaire. Although Ceva, the capital of Ceva Province, is technically the largest city in the country, it is much closer in structure to a tribal settlement. Because of this, a plan is drawn out to establish a capital at the mouth of the Ceva River, around 40 miles from the ocean coast. Construction on the city of Oltimanium ''begins in late July. Three months later, fisherman working to provide food for workers on the city are swept out into the sea by a large storm. They discover a large island two days later and name the island ''Ayorica ''in honor of Ayoran. When they return later that week and present their findings, the Queen and recovering King are very enthusiastic on the discovery. The island is claimed by the Ayoran province. *'Reasonia': Last year, a powerful Duke had jostled himself into position of being the heir of the Kingdom of Reasonia, since the old King was dying without a suitable heir. The when the King dies in a suspicious accident, the Duke is considered to be guilty, but he claims the throne before any charges can be made. He begins an autocratic rule, but surrounds himself with educated men in order to maintain his power. It is decided that a powerful capital city must be established, so the new King establishes the city of Excalion on the east shore of the Great Argenterian River at the Bay. Farming industries grow rapidly due to the fertile soil, urging expansion into the wilderness. (6 px of growth). People begin to worship a deity called Niolesh, who is seen as the Sustainer of All Life. The religion is highly monotheistic. Rumors say the new King is secretly worshiping Niolesh, which allow the religion to gain a 25% population. The remainder worship their ancestors, but the population of these people is declining. *'Thalassia:The paedaean expansion continues concerning the many in the senate.from the 30 senators,12 call for an preemptive invasion of the paedaean territories, yet the other 18 senators state that such actions would only drive the paedaeans against the Thalassian city and rendering it as a useless war.Teraseia although threatened grows fast and outstanding, the small city with only over one Kilometer and a small fortress has become a trading city between the paedaeans and The Provinces of Pedaia. Even the first step towards a friendlier relations with the Paedaeans.the fleet of Dual boats is expanded from 15 to 32 a few of them reaching both Pratium (the southern small island) and some others reaching Corsium in the west Settling the regions (3px) and soon defeating the local '''Tharians '''and '''Luricans in each island, with this creating 1 new provinces, Thalassia Insularis. Military is built up and navy expands. *'Zeedoom': A fisherboat lead by a man named Uzik goes far into the western part of the Zeedomain River. Uzik noticed that the water was deeper than anything he had seen before. He got scared and ordered the ship to go back to Zeedom where he told everybody there that he had been in a deepest part of the river. Emperor Zurker I orders able bodied men who are 18 years or older to join the army.Some people settle northward. (2px) *'Hibernion: Continues expansion down river (5px).' Hibernon's population reaches 600, and the wealthy bourgousie hire mercenaries and forcefully take control of the city, making it a Trade Republic and a fiscal conservative's wet dream as buisness thrives and exploitation rises. The flood plains around the river are found to be fertile and farming begins, orchards are made and sunflowers are becoming suprisingly popular due to their tasty seeds and become a large source of food. Develpment of river-boats continues. *In The Woodland States, 'Ammana continues pushing for a tight confederacy. Trade on the northern Whyaa River and the southern Voyaa River exands, so more people move to these locations, especially to the north (expand north by 3px along the river). *'Triple River Tribe:'After one year of organization The Chief orders the construction of boats. With the boats constructed, we sail along the the three rivers and find fish and new surrounding land where we gather nuts, fruits, and resources to construct more tools. Across our voyages we establish ports and thus expand ourselves. * 3 YIG #'The Last Remnants of the Aicazh disperse from the wide empire they owned, the last real Aicazh lead bastions are the one lead by Lurek in Argenterium and one in the south, in the river's mouth.The Desert peoples begin invading the cities without protection easily destroying the remnants of the Aicazh Organization (Pretty close to the Mongol structure).However the Aicazh Ambassadors contine travelling through Æcasium reaching the Hellarion and the Abarri and Aczoreb. #'The Paedaeans continue expanding after the Invasion of the Thalerii in the Northern River successfully yields a victory gainning a third of their land (7px). however the already tired paedaean army withdraws returning to their home in northern Thalassia to rest tired of the years of war it has spent lately.' #'A flooding hits Paedaean Lands in northern thalassia Making of the Penninsula a Island for a While. However this state only avoids the Aicazh Ambassadors to reach the Island for a while. For Now the thalassians,Graionii and the Luricans remain unaware of them.' #'A Storm Hits Southwestern Æcasium south of Cevaire causing small floodings in the coast Cevaire and the rest of the Penninsula and the Island.' #'In Atlantea a few tribes settle in Exonessia after the monsoon seasons ends calling themselves the Siandi tribe.' #'A few Tribes in the great bay south of Reasonia form a small kingdom in the island south of the reasonian insular region.' The Ret outline is the extension of the Aicazh Khanate empire 'Cevaire: Queen Oltimania orders expansion north of the Deilois River (3px) and expansion south of the Ceva River (1 px). The Queen then orders a fleet of nearly 150 settlers to colonize the newly discovered island of Ayorica (2 px). The settlement of Terra deu Plenas ''(Land of the Beaches in Cevairean) is founded in Late March. However, the settlement does not begin on a high note. Tropical storms in the Summer ravage the settlement and destroy most of the buildings there. Around 100 people are killed. The settlement remains in this gloomy, deathly, and dilapidated state until February of the next year. The same series of tropical storms also damage construction efforts on Oltimanium and flood several areas of the Cevairean coast. In more cheerful news, King Harvin begins to slowly recover while resting in Ceva. He approves the naming of the land south of the Ceva River ''Agosielle ''in honor of Harvin's surname and the dynastic name of the ruling family. '''From this point out do not use bullet points for your main nation turn, this is so we can post as vassals among other things much more clearly.' Kingdom of Anatoray: 'The Kingdom takes more expansion across the island '(3px) with expansion across the Mainland going as well (3px). The Kingdom begins to use limited amounts of Obsidian as weaponry with the first Spearheads being crafted for a small force for training. The City of Alterra begins observation of the lands around it, that have not been settled yet beginning a process of finding the best places to Settle with other places being declared better for Agriculture. A Religious process begins in which Wood, Rocks, among other things are heated up and burned and animals such as Horses and Cattle are sacrificed to the God's. The Central Mountain on the island named "Ceres Mountain" ''Is prepared to be made into a religious center of the kingdom with temples being prepared along the mountains. '''Rivia:' We expand another 6 px. The Port Cities continue to grow. The Ruling Families of the two Port Cities continue the feud that will burn and simmer for many generations. The Capital continues to expand. Thalassia: 'Although the war between the Paedaean and the Thalerii is heard many consider this the last action, the only remaining enemy they had, However Half of the Senate still remains against the war. but the concern continues, The King Lucius II however chooses to remain Siding with the peacefulls as he claims that the Paedaeans would not dare to invade Thalassia after its latest defeat. However the military sides with the Warring side claiming that its only matter of time, and the recent victories for the Paedaeans will only give them a bigger confidence to attack us However the Senate agrees although concerned to not attack the paedaeans while this expansion continues south by 3px annexing the remaining territory of Pratium and some graionii city states, Military is built up and the Temple of Lurica is built in Kaidos.Navy expands from 32 to 50 ships. '''Hibernion: '''Continues expansion down river ('3px). Begins to expand to the north, east, and south (1px in each direction). River-side communities begin to sprout up and river-trade is at an all time high. Local silk worms are discovered and are put in farms and the silk produced begins to reign in much commerce. The military expands and the population of the main city reaches 1,000 but the country itself consists of almost 1,600. The navy and army are expanded upon. I Believe Tribes are limited to about 4 pixels of Expansion while the newly emerged kingdoms are at 6. Some of the other large gains have all been from conflict between NPC's ''' '''Nevermind didnt realize you were in fact a collection of trade settlements. however your still limited to 6 Pixels of expansion per turn currently. #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) 04:37, October 12, 2013 (UTC) 4 YIG #'The Aicazh Ambassadors reach Thalassia and Cevaire after the long odissey they had started in Aizh Ital in the coast, However the Ambassadors from the neighbouring regions are Killed by the Paedaeans and The Luricans after the Ambassadors tried to convert them to the Aicazh Religion. In Thalassia and Cevaire they try the same however the Senate rejects it in Thalassia and the Monarchy does the same in Cevaire' #'The Paedaeans Last Victory is Achieved when the Luricans in Thalassia are completely annexed (18px)Soon they launch an Invasion of Thalassia, Sieging Teraseia However the Weaponry of both sides is unable to take the city, yielding only a pyrrhic victory to the Paedaeans who flee after looting the vicinity and being paid a ransom for the city by the other pedaian Cities.' #'The Small Kingdom of Xaresta lead by Lurek Expand by 5px along the coast of Lake Xarya Alli or "the great lake" However they find Resistance from Xarians , Inhabitants of the Region who have themselves formed a Kingdom of less than 10px in the coast.' #'A Flooding Occurs in Zeedom in the recently conquered territories, Causing the destruction of the local crops and beginning a small famine in the region.' #'A Storm Hits Reasonia and its southern Neighbour, Causing difficulty in the Insular Expansion for the Year.' #'Finally a Storm Hits and Floods Parts of Northern Anatoray and neighbouring regions.' Rivia: We expand another 6 px. The Port Cities continue to grow. The Ruling Families of the two Port Cities continue the feud that will burn and simmer for many generations. The Capital continues to expand. The Feud between the Ports boils over, and they attempt to attack each other, but the far more powerful Army of the Capital demands they remain out of the inland areas. As the Coastline is far too Mountainous, the cities begin to build fleets, of sleek, fast warships. The Capital is named the Citadel due to its Fort-like appearance. It is made of Granite, mined from the Mountains. Northerly Tribes: When continue expanding down the river that runs through our lands. Kingdom of Anatoray: '''The Kingdoms continue theri expansion officially securing all the known lands on the home island with a major settlement known as '''Montevado set up on the far side of the island with about 6000 inhabitants. '''Due to its access to stone available for Quarry the the Settlement quickly begins to grow into a notable city with the Quarries helping secure the economic future of the area. On the mainland expansion by '''3px '''continues with the expansion up the river taking precedence due to its availability and usage for farmland. The population of the Kingdom continues to expand with it reaching to nearly 120,000 and booming fast from the Economies core focus on Agriculture and allowing for available food in exchange for labor services. The City of Alterra also begins a major promotion of land settlement as the Peninsular plains are continually secured. at the Far reaches of the current territorial extent of the kingdom, the river settlement of Odera is established.' A New king takes the throne named King Sigurd and begins establishing a more friendly expansionist environment promoting to a degree, free thought and hiring some of the greatest known thinkers in the kingdom to help promote new ideas. The Kingdom of Anatoray begins to clean up from the flooding in the northern areas of the mainland. New Ships are launched and a more exploratory expedition is made along the eastern coast. '''The Kingdom of Bovlu: Intro: T'he Kingdom of Bovlu' '''is founded after the tribe of Bovlu annexes the neighboring tribe of Nevook, north of the river of Bovlin, on the island of Baysovlu. The tribes on the island of Baysovlu in the continent of Bayasseau is one of the more fortunant islands of the continent, having the most livable conditions throughout its entire land, but also is one of the smallest. It holds a variety of small jungles, forests, floodplains, and rolling hills. '''Turn: '''The Kingdom of Bovlu, ruled by the King Obsenarc, begins a series of expansions (3px). This is due to the desire for his Kingdom to border the entire river of Bovlin. The capital city of Baylu is described as the most beautful city never built, as there are numerous plans in the air to begin construction of several canals, as well as numerous arched houses, flood gates, and bridges, but they have yet to find any large number of donors for the projects. Several trade ships are sent out to the nearby islands of the continent in order to secure trade partners to fund a more rapid expansion of the Kingdom. '''Zeedom:' The nation goes into panic as news of a flood destroying crops and a small famine happening in parts of the empire. Emperor Zurker I suggets that anybody close to the flooding moves away. The nation is expanded to places farther away from the flooding. (3px) Cevaire: The Aicazh Ambassadors are allowed entry into Cevaire, however a distrustful Queen Oltimania puts them under close watch. Howver in april, when a strange event at court where a few ambassadors try to convert courtiers to the Aicazh religion, the Queen has them imprisoned. They are imprisoned in the makeshift palace in rural Ayoran. When faced with this predicament, the Queen orders a decree where work on a provincial city, prison, and palace would go underway. In other news, Oltimania orders expansion north of the Deilois river (2 px) and south of the Ceva river and into Agosielle (2 px). King Harvin recovers enough to join the Queen in her Ayoranese court. The King orders a new wave of Cevairean colonists to settle in Ayorica and aid in reconstruction (2 px). Farming projects continue around Cevaire. Work resumes on Oltimanium as well. In March, Queen Oltimania announces her pregnancy, and in December gives birth to a boy. Celebrations take place all over the country. Afterwards, Queen Oltimania with the help of her privy council, draw up a line of succession based on absoulte primogeniture. Harvinos, the new baby boy, is named Heirate deu Cevaire ''(Heir to the throne). Any second child will be named ''Alte Prince deu Cevaire (High Prince of Cevaire. See "Cevaire (Civilizations: The Dawn Map Game" for more info on line of succession). Hibernion: 'Continues expansion down river ('3px) and in the surrounding region as well (1px east, north, south). Olive orchards are planted in order to begin the producing of olive oil, a precious trade commodity, in order to bring in more money. The disorganized and decentralized governmant begins to organize more and a Senate system is put in place, with two representatives from each city, using the MMP voting system, but only land owners can vote. Military increases in strength, as well as the navy. The capital city of Hibernion expands to almost 2,500 people and the total national population reaches nearly 4,000. Thalassia: The Arrival of the Aicazh is Unexpected, the all the Senators feel shocked and surprised to find such Empire so big, However the biggest concern is that the Aicazh could stage some sort of invasion to Thalassia, but this concern is easily turned down as the Aicazh Ambassadors as they say their empire is in crisis (Not recognizing their collapse). with this being said Lucius opts to choose to first treat with the Paedaean Expansion, after the Attempted invasion of the city of Teraseia, The Ransom is of 100 kilos of Gold taken from the Gold mines in Paedaia. However for an instance its all forgotten, as Lucius Marries with Arcadia a Princes of the last kingdom of the graionii in the south Helladia. By the End of the year Gessius is borned.The Military is built up and the Expansion now Focus from Corsium to the Tharian Lands as they are Weakened expanding by 5px, the Navy continues expanding reaching the number of 66 ships mostly trading between the small republic and the Carcidonian Kingdom in the South. 5 YIG #'The Paedaeans Continue Fighting this Time attacking the Northern Aczoreb Tribes (Unrelated to the Aczoreb In Lilac color) However the tension of the Siege of Teraseia with Thalassia has grown, Most of the Senators In the Kingdom Push for the war yet the King Lucius Chooses to delay it and wait until the Paedaeans are Weaker.' #'Carcidona Enters into crisis as Grassland Peoples Invade the Small trading republic (Equivalent of Carthage) However the fleet and the fast actions of the army manage to put the crisis down and bringing the army of the Barbars of the Republic.' #'The Xaresta and Xarya Continue fighting but the war is already lost by the Xaryans as their fleet of a few ships is destroyed when attempting to enter the Xsareya River and as the Armies of Lurek Invade the Remaining lands remaining only the small army of the king to fight him.' #'A Sudden pest hits the Narvik decreasing its population by its Half and causing some nearby peoples to trying to Unsucessfully invade its Territories.' #'In Agosielle Some peoples meet with the Cevairean settlers, beginning a trading route with the south of the Penninsula.' #'In O'aia the Woodland tribes find gold in the Northern river beginning a displacement of peoples to the region and giving them a +2px for 3 turns.' Cevaire: '''Settlers in Agosielle encounter outer Coastal Æcasic Tribespeople and trade Cevairean goods with them. Word travels quickly to Queen Oltimania's court in Ayoran. While she is initially wary of these tribespeople, the Queen eventually approves of an official trade route in late August. The Queen also orders teams of several Derrarite explorers to travel to the Coastal Æcasic homeland. Similarly, Oltmania orders explorerers, mostly of Ayoranese descent, rather than Derrari, to travel east. This decision is made due to the still imprisoned Aicazh Ambassadors speaking of an "eastern empire". This piques the Queen's interest, however she still is wary of the ambassadors, especially as their religion begins to spread among the recently conquered peoples of Derarri and Adelari. Both peoples, heavily patriarchial in nature, believe they are being subject to the whims and orders of a domineering woman ruler, one who scoffs at their respective cultures and ways of life. Such rumors persist in the Ayoran courts, as well as Cevairean courts. The Queen and King make a public appearance in November condemning the rumors and what they see as "vile prejudices against our royal majesties and the people ourselves". In other news, Heirate Harvinos celebrates his first birthday, and a lavish celebration is held in Ayoran. Queen Oltimania '''orders expansion north and east of the Deilois River (2 px for both directions (4 px in total)), while King Harvin''' orders expansion south of the Ceva River (2 px). Work on the capital city of Oltimanium continues in northern Ceva. The provincial capital and palace in Ayoran continues as well. Colonists continue to be sent to Ayorica. The farming projects continue, but noticeable change will take years to appear. 'Kingdom of Anatoray: '''The Kingdom takes the last small part of Trevatio island '(Final Pixel), with the Settlement of Montevado continuing to increase, and with the Capital city of Anatoray pushing the limits with new thinkers and minds being used to help expand and look into new philosophies and technologies. The Expansion of the kingdom takes on greater heights as Anatoray expands across the peninsula by (5px) 'The Significant increase of Arable farmland available from the mainland secures the ability of Anatorays expansion as the population grows to about 137,000 with a special encouragement being sent out to Anatorays people to have more children as "food is cheap, and land is plentiful" The King himself takes a tour of the mainland using some of the new ships being built in Anatorays ports. The Army of Anatoray is currently extremely lax and small with no need to have an overly expansive military to be used in any sense. However some of the emerging scholars and nobility believe that Anatoray could in no way be the only kingdom or nation in the lands and does however put the around 10,000 soldiers provided between the cities of Alterra, and Anatoray through intensive training and organizational programs intent on allowing for this highly trained force to take care of any issues that may crop up in the future. The King is advised by the leading magistrate of Alterra that the Cities resources are being stretched trying to manage the settlement and advises control of the norther parts of the frontiers be given to Odera. '''This is accepted and Odera itself is made a Hub of Trade at the Mouth of the Oderomon River ' '''Hibernion: '''Continues expansion '''North, South, and East (2px each). Sea-worthy boats begin being produced at a quick pace for fishing, as the fledgling nation reaches the open ocean. Savage tribes in the surrounding areas are contacted, advertising Hibernion as a place of trade, law, and a refuge from other tribes and as a result migration into the country skyrockets. The military and navy expand significantly. Category:Civilizations:The Dawn (map game) Category:Map game Category:Civilizations: The Dawn (Map Game)